1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal print head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known thermal print head includes a substrate, a resistor layer, and a wiring layer. Such a thermal print head is disclosed in JP-A-2012-51319, for example. In the thermal print head disclosed in this patent publication, the resistor layer and the wiring layer are formed on the substrate. The resistor layer has a plurality of heat generating portions arranged in a main scanning direction.
To realize fine printing, the pitch of the heat generating portions needs to be reduced. To reduce the pitch, the wiring layer needs to be formed into a fine pattern.